A peu près la Création
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les enfants de la petite classe céleste jouent une pièce de théâtre... Écrite et mise en scène par Gabriel. Réflexions et commentaires des Archanges sur la pièce en prime !


**A peu près la Création**

« Je ne le sens pas du tout » ronchonna Michel.

Lucifer leva les yeux au plafond.

« Oh, par pitié ! C'est juste une pièce de théâtre réalisée par les enfants de la petite classe ! »

« Tu oublies de mentionner que Gabriel est le metteur en scène » glissa Raphaël en feuilletant distraitement son livre. « Et ça, c'est définitivement une raison de s'inquiéter. »

Lucifer fit la grimace, mais reconnut en son for intérieur que l'Archange aux yeux marron n'avait pas tort.

Les trois Archanges se trouvaient assis au beau milieu des gradins couverts d'anges, rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre exprès pour regarder la pièce montée et jouée par les enfants. Personnellement, Michel s'en serait bien passé, mais Lucifer avait menacé de l'arroser d'huile sacrée et de craquer une allumette s'il ne venait pas s'extasier devant le travail de Gabriel.

« Rappelle-moi le nom de la pièce ? » lança Lucifer à Raphaël.

« _A peu près la Création_ » répondit le guérisseur.

Michel plissa le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce titre ? » lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

Raphaël n'eut pas le temps de répondre car trois coups retentirent dans l'amphithéâtre.

Sur la scène de marbre blanc, deux enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de sept ans firent leur apparition. L'un d'eux avait des ailes et des cheveux noir de jais, d'immenses yeux bleus innocents et portait une longue tunique blanche. L'autre avait des cheveux blancs, la peau blafarde, des yeux étrangement rouges et portait une tunique noire.

« Ah, comme je me sens seul ! » soupira l'enfant brun.

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'oublies » glissa l'albinos. « Tu m'estimes donc si peu ? »

« Comment veux-tu compter ? » répliqua le brun. « Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer bavarder, et j'en ai ma claque de jouer aux échecs avec toi. »

« C'est Azraël qui joue la Mort ? » souffla Michel tandis que les deux enfants continuaient à réciter.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » grinça Lucifer. « Il a le côté flippant qui correspond tout à fait au rôle. »

Sur la scène, l'enfant brun – _Castiel_, se rappela Michel – brandit subitement un bras en l'air avec une expression surexcitée.

« Je sais ! » s'écria-t-il. « Puisque je n'ai pas d'amis, je vais m'en créer ! »

« Comme tu voudras » déclara Azraël. « Mais sache qu'un jour je viendrais les chercher. Comme toi. »

Castiel roula des yeux.

« Va-t-en donc, tu m'empêches d'avoir des idées ! » lança-t-il à l'autre nouveau-né qui quitta la scène sur ces mots.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« C'est _très _peu orthodoxe, cette façon de représenter Père… »

« Je le savais, que je n'aurais pas dû venir » grommela Michel.

Sur scène, Castiel gesticulait avec de grands effets de manches tout en baragouinant ce qui voulait se faire passer pour de l'ancien énochien.

« Apparais ! » tonitrua-t-il enfin.

Trois enfants de huit à neuf ans firent leur apparition. Ils étaient costumés en noir, avec du maquillage noir sur la figure, des gants pourvus de griffes et une crête en carton noir attachée sur la tête.

« Nous sommes les Léviathans ! » annonça Zacharie d'un air mauvais. « Et nous refusons d'obéir à Dieu ! »

« Et nous allons même essayer de le transformer en tartines » ajouta Uriel.

« S'il y a de la confiture de myrtilles dessus, j'en prends pas » intervint Virgile en se curant machinalement le nez.

« Elles étaient dans le script, les deux dernières lignes ? » interrogea Lucifer, légèrement perturbé.

« Je crois que c'est de l'improvisation » souffla Raphaël.

« Oh mince, mes créations ne m'obéissent pas ! » se lamenta Castiel. « Bon, je vais les ranger dans le Purgatoire, alors. »

Il fit un signe de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Les faux Léviathans poussèrent aussitôt un cri strident et décampèrent sur-le-champ au grand galop.

Resté seul sur scène, le garçon brun fit mine de réfléchir.

« Et bien, puisque les Léviathans, ça n'a pas marché » pensa-t-il tout haut, « je vais fabriquer un ange à la place ! »

« Oh, oh » siffla Lucifer. « Michou, je crois que tu va faire ton entrée. »

« Sans rire ? » fit l'Archange blond, un tantinet flatté.

« Apparais ! » rugit Castiel.

Une fillette blonde brandissant une épée en carton entra en courant sur scène.

« Je suis Michel ! » s'écria Hester. « Et le premier qui me regarde de travers, je vais lui péter la gueule ! »

Michel s'étrangla.

« Bon, tu es mon Protecteur ! » déclara Castiel. « Et il faut que tu tapes sur les Léviathans s'ils refusent de rester au coin. Tiens, je crois qu'il y en a justement un qui fait le mur. »

« Chouette ! » s'écria Hester.

Elle fonça aussitôt sur Uriel qui était revenu sur scène et entreprit de le tabasser allégrement à grands coups de son arme factice.

« Je ne suis pas _aussi _violent que ça, tout de même ! » s'indigna Michel.

Raphaël et Lucifer échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Le Léviathan est parti ! » annonça fièrement Hester alors qu'Uriel décampait en coulisses.

« C'est très bien » déclara Castiel. « Je crois que je vais t'offrir une récompense. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben, un petit frère, ça serait bien parce que t'as beau être sympa et tout, j'ai quand même pas de vie sociale ! » lâcha la fillette.

Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné.

« Oh, Michel » susurra-t-il, « comme ça tu voulais un petit frère ? »

« Je n'ai _jamais _dit ça à Père ! » s'exclama l'Archange horrifié.

« Apparais ! » s'écria Castiel.

Une deuxième fillette aux ailes rouges, portant une guirlande de fleurs sur la tête, fit son entrée sur scène.

« Je suis Lucifer ! » annonça Anna. « Et je vous aime tous ! »

Elle envoya un baiser en direction du public, puis courut faire un câlin à Hester qui en parut ravie.

« Mais ils me font passer pour un Cupidon, là ! » s'indigna Lucifer.

« Ah, je me rappelais plus que tu te mettais des fleurs dans les cheveux » commenta Michel avec un sourire goguenard. « Finalement, elle est pas mal, cette pièce… »

Lucifer lui colla un coup d'aile sur la tête.

Cependant, côté scène, Zacharie et Virgile avaient refait leur apparition et faisaient semblant de se battre avec les soi-disant Archanges. Cela dit, Hester semblait prendre son rôle un peu trop à cœur, d'après les cris poussés par ses deux frères.

Une fois les faux Léviathans à nouveau repoussés, Hester se laissa tomber par terre en gémissant de manière toute à fait artificielle.

« Papa ! » pleurnicha Anna. « Michel est blessé et je ne sers à rien ! Tu peux pas nous aider ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Michel crut voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son frère.

« Je vais faire mieux ! » proclama Castiel. « Je vais fabriquer un ange qui s'occupera de soigner tout le monde ! »

Saisi d'un effroi soudain, Raphaël avala sa salive.

« Apparais ! » rugit le garçonnet.

Le nouveau-né aux ailes bleu-gris qui se précipita sur scène se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa tunique et s'étala face contre terre sur le marbre blanc. Il y eut quelques bruits de compassion dans le public tandis que l'enfant se relevait, un superbe bleu décorant à présent sa pommette.

« Je suis Raphaël ! » déclara Inias. « Et je vais aller soigner Michel ! »

« Tu m'as l'air bien maladroit, frérot » glissa Lucifer tandis que l'enfant s'accroupissait auprès d'Hester.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas _une _hippie comme certains » répliqua perfidement le guérisseur.

La grossièreté que proféra Lucifer fut couverte par le cri de la fillette blonde qui se releva d'un bond.

« Aaaaaahhhhhhh, je me sens super bien ! »

« Mes enfants, si vous alliez explorer l'univers ? » proposa Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Anna en suçant le bout de son index.

« Parce que je vous ai dit de le faire, voilà » répondit le prétendu Dieu comme si c'était une évidence.

« Oh ! Ben, alors c'est bon ! » décréta Hester.

Le trio d'Archanges d'opérette fila aussitôt dans les coulisses.

« Vous, je ne sais pas » commenta Michel, « mais j'éprouve soudain une furieuse envie d'étrangler Gabriel. »

« Va faire la queue » grogna Lucifer.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » lâcha Raphaël d'un air blasé.

Ses deux frères lui lancèrent un regard noir. Sur scène, Castiel poussa un énorme soupir.

« Que c'est bête ! Mes enfants sont à l'autre bout de l'univers, et je ne vais tout de même pas me déranger pour aller les chercher. »

Il frappa subitement sa paume de son poing fermé.

« Suis-je idiot ! Je vais créer un ange qui passera la commission pour moi ! »

« Et qui s'occupera accessoirement de transmettre la bonne parole, aussi ? » ricana Lucifer.

« Apparais ! » tonitrua Castiel.

Un gamin blond à la mine espiègle entra sur scène, arborant un sourire beaucoup trop innocent pour être honnête.

« Je suis Gabriel ! » annonça Balthazar. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Papa ? »

« Je veux que tes grands frères viennent ici » déclara Castiel. « N'oublie pas de les appeler par leurs noms, ça les fera réagir. »

« Oh, très bien ! »

Balthazar se tourna en direction des coulisses et hurla :

« Ramenez-vous, bande d'abrutis ! »

« Hé ! » s'écria Lucifer, un peu plus qu'offensé.

Hester, Anna et Inias revinrent sur scène.

« Je crois qu'on nous a appelés » fit Hester avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas me contenter d'un étranglement, tout compte fait » fulmina Michel.

« Gabriel, tu va rattraper ton retard en matière de fessées, je te le garantis » gronda Lucifer.

Raphaël se cacha la figure derrière son livre pour cacher l'irrépressible sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai une déclaration à faire » dit Castiel avec toute la gravité d'un gosse de huit ans.

« C'est quoi ? » interrogea Anna.

« Je vais créer un jardin » dévoila le garçon. « Et je vais le remplir d'anges, et on vivra tous heureux en mangeant du chocolat et en chantant des cantiques. »

Les faux Archanges poussèrent des cris d'enthousiasme.

« Oh, Papa » s'écria Anna en allant se pendre au cou de Castiel, « ton idée est siiiiiiiiii fabuleuse ! »

Lucifer éprouva une furieuse envie de vomir.

Azraël refit son apparition, se plaçant directement sur le devant de la scène.

« Et à partir de là, Dieu a créé toute une ribambelle d'angelots et d'angelottes, et tout le monde a vécu heureux jusqu'à ce que je vienne tous les faucher » récita-il solennellement. « Et maintenant, vous saluez les artistes ! »

Les soi-disant Léviathans revinrent sur scène, les nouveau-nés s'alignèrent sur le devant de la scène en se prenant la main, et saluèrent sous les applaudissements du public.

Michel et Lucifer arboraient la même moue dégoûtée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pièce ? » lâcha Michel.

Raphaël baissa son livre, n'essayant même plus de cacher son hilarité.

« Et bien, c'était… à peu près la Création. »


End file.
